criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burn the Candle at Both Ends
Burn the Candle at Both Ends is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-sixth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and sixth overall. It is featured as the second case set in Breakspear Boulevard. Plot After the team learned of Daniel Hartmann's suspicions that a political terrorist was hiding out at the local opera, the player and April discovered drops of blood that led them to a bloodied candelabra and the corpse of tango tutor Christi Debora with her head bashed in in an opera soapbox. They then found clues to suspect stagehand Kieron Abernathy, who they met previously, before going on to suspect a famous singer of the opera Margaret Murrs and the opera's prima ballerina Stefania de Angelina. Soon after, Helena told them that while she was talking to her brother at the opera, she saw someone run out of the opera toward the city square. They then headed to the district's city square, where they found out that the killer might've fled the scene using a hansom cab before they found clues to suspect Rose Petal Avenue dancer Taylor Grunt and famous book author Penelope Birmingham in Christi's murder. Soon after, they reinvestigated the dressing room and found out that the victim had gotten Margaret's job to be terminated following the opera play that night and that Stefania was secretly a stripper during the night, which Christi threatened to tell the opera's founding members so she would lose her job. Soon after, they were informed by Stefania that Daniel was being shouted at by someone in the opera soapbox. After they calmed Taylor down, who was shouting at Daniel as he was trying to search through the opera for information on the terrorist. However in the end, the team found enough evidence to arrest Kieron Abernathy for the murder. When confronted, Kieron tried to deny the crime and insisted his innocence, detailing that he was trying to change his life around for the better. As April pressed on with the evidence collected throughout the investigation, Kieron finally cracked and insisted that Christi always had it out for him. Kieron then confessed that Christi had always found him attractive and wanted to date him, but Kieron refused. Christi, however, didn't take no for an answer and started harassing him. As Kieron attempted to throw Christi, Christi started making up rumours about him to ruin his standing in the community. At his wit's end, he confronted Christi on the day of the murder and demanded she stop the harassment. After the pair argued, Kieron picked up a candelabra and smashed Christi over the head with it in a fit of rage. Feeling sorrow for Kieron, April handcuffed the murderer and sent him to trial. There, Judge South sentenced Kieron to ten years in prison for the murder. After the arrest, April and the player then went to talk to Daniel about the possible political terrorist at the opera. He then told them that he had photographic proof of vandalism at the opera in the name of the organization. However, he had lost the photo at the city square, prompting the detectives to head there. After they recovered the photo Daniel had of a graffitied wall threatening Mayor Moonlight's life, they then sent the photo to Emilio, who confirmed that the photo was taken at the opera. They then investigated the dressing room and found a red spray can in the costumes, which Fleur was able to incriminate Margaret as the one who was hiding as a political terrorist against Mayor Moonlight. They then returned to the opera and arrested Margaret for her allegiance to the criminal organization that wanted Mayor Moonlight dead. Meanwhile, Damien came to the Enforcers' blimp and requested help from Spencer and the player. He then told them that he wanted to go on a date with Emilio at a restaurant and a show at the opera. He then said that he had reserved a reservation at their favourite restaurant in Smoky Heights, but he was looking for how to purchase tickets in the opera. Spencer, Damien and the player then headed to the opera where the player found and restored a poster that detailed details on the opera show that was happening that night. The player and Damien then went to see Stefania, who gave them the tickets after Damien paid for them, wishing the judge luck on the date. Soon after, Damien went to see Emilio about the date, the inventor happily kissing his husband before the duo went off to the restaurant for dinner. After all the events, the player and April informed the Chief of Margaret's incarceration before the Chief told them they would continue the investigation into the criminal organization. Soon after, Valerie came in to report that a murder had occurred and that they would need April and the player on the case. Summary Victim *'Christi Debora' (found with her head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Candelabra' Killer *'Kieron Abernathy' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect has studied Shakespeare *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a golden brooch Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect has studied Shakespeare *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a golden brooch Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect has studied Shakespeare *The suspect rides hansom cabs Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a golden brooch Profile *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect has studied Shakespeare *The suspect rides hansom cabs Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Dancing Queens. *The killer has studied Shakespeare. *The killer rides hansom cabs. *The killer is 5'6". *The killer wears a golden brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opera Soapbox. (Clues: Victim's Body, Candelabra, Torn Paper, Keys; Murder Weapon Found: Candelabra) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Stagehand Notes; New Suspect: Kieron Abernathy) *Question Kieran about the murder. *Examine Keys. (Result: Keys Label Revealed; New Crime Scene: Opera Dressing Room) *Investigate Opera Dressing Room. (Result: Locked Purse, Lipstick) *Examine Locked Purse. (Result: Poster of Singer; New Suspect: Margaret Murrs) *Question Miss Murrs about the murder that occurred. *Examine Lipstick. (Result: STEFANIA D A; New Suspect: Stefania de Angelina) *Ask Stefania de Angelina about the victim's death. *Examine Candelabra. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has studied Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Dancing Queens) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Breakspear City Square. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Planner, Makeup Kit) *Examine Makeup Kit. (Result: Makeup Kit Unlocked; New Suspect: Taylor Grunt) *Question Miss Grunt about the murder. (Attribute: Taylor drinks Dancing Queens) *Examine Faded Planner. (Result: Meeting With Victim; New Suspect: Penelope Birmingham) *Question Miss Birmingham about the murder. (Attribute: Penelope has studied Shakespeare) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bloody Ticket) *Analyze Bloody Ticket. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides hansom cabs; New Crime Scene: Soapbox Table) *Investigate Dressing Table. (Clues: Locked Box, Box of Panties) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Termination Form) *Analyze Termination Form. (09:00:00) *Question Margaret about the victim getting her fired. (Attribute: Margaret has studied Shakespeare, drinks Dancing Queens and rides hansom cabs) *Examine Box of Panties. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Angry Note) *Question Stefania about the angry note in the box of panties. (Attribute: Stefania drinks Dancing Queens, rides hansom cabs and has studied Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Soapbox Sitting Area. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Paper, Victim's Ascot) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Dancer's Trophy) *Question Taylor about her broken trophy. (Attribute: Taylor rides hansom cabs) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Angry Message) *Question Penelope about what Christi owed. (Attribute: Penelope rides hansom cabs and drinks Dancing Queens) *Examine Victim's Ascot. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Analyze Strange Liquid. (09:00:00) *Question Kieron about the opium on the victim's ascot. (Attribute: Kieron has studied Shakespeare, rides hansom cabs and drinks Dancing Queens) *Investigate Stone Fountain. (Clues: Trash, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Opera Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Trash. (Result: Wax Candle) *Analyze Wax Candle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Steps to Take Control (2/6). (No stars) The Steps to Take Control (2/6) *Question Daniel about his proof on a political terrorist. *Investigate Breakspear City Square. (Clue: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Graffiti) *Analyze Graffiti Photo. (06:00:00) *Inform Daniel that his suspicions are true. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Opera Dressing Room. (Clue: Costume Box) *Examine Costume Box. (Result: Spray Can) *Analyze Spray Can. (03:00:00) *Arrest Margaret for her involvement with a criminal organization. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Damien needs assistance with. *Investigate Opera Soapbox. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Poster of Opera) *Ask Stefania for tickets to the opera show. (Reward: Opera Mask) *Surprise Emilio with dinner and an opera show. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to work extremely or excessively hard. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Breakspear Boulevard